Together, Hand in Hand
by mccheerleader
Summary: Set a few months after season 4. What happens when two people arrive at Seattle? Who are they and what is their purpose there? What is wrong with someone close to Derek? MerDer and a few other pairings later on. Co-written with Mcscrubs.
1. The way things are

**Set a few months after season 4. What happens when two people arrive at Seattle? What is wrong with one of Derek's sisters? MerDer and a few other pairings later on. Co-written with McRebound.**

**Author's note: this is mine and McRebound's first fanfic. We're good friends and we thought it might be easier writing our first fanfic together. We're from Australia so our english might seem weird, like our spelling. So review and tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own grey's anatomy.**

**Together, Hand in Hand**

**Chapter 1:** **The way things are**

Everything is going so right. Meredith hasn't felt this happy since…since… well since she'd last been with Derek. Now they were back together again, everything was falling into place. Plans for the new house had been made and Meredith and Derek haven't had one row yet. It seems that fate was leading them this way, that this was how it was meant to be, happy.

Meredith rolled over in the small double bed in the trailer to face Derek, who was propped onto his elbow, watching Meredith sleep.

"Morning," Derek said. It was usually Meredith who watched Derek sleep.

"Morning," Meredith replied.

"Are you hungry? I can make some breakfast." Derek climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants.

"Thanks." said Meredith.

Derek found a pan in one of the cupboards and pulled a pancake batter from the fridge. Meredith sat up with the quilt wrapped around her body, watching her once more boyfriend cook her breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meredith and Derek walked in through the doors of Seattle Grace. The rain outside ceased for nobody, as it poured down relentlessly. Cristina came up behind Meredith with a dripping umbrella.

Meredith spoke first, "How are you feeling?"

Cristina sighed and hitched her bag higher up her shoulder and said, "Hung over."

Meredith sympathized for her, even though it was entirely her fault for getting drunk in the first place. "Is it really that bad?" Meredith asked.

"Worse," said Cristina, "it feels as though I'm lying awake during craniotomy surgery with no anesthetic."

Meredith made a funny noise, as if to say, 'that would hurt' while Derek just laughed. Cristina went on, "I hope Bailey doesn't think I'm drunk still. Maybe I am still a little drunk."

With that, she stalked off in another direction. Derek said goodbye to Meredith as they both went their separate ways. Meredith entered the locker room and opened her locker. Izzie came in behind her and put her bag in her locker. Both she and Meredith took off their jackets and replaced them with clean scrubs.

"Hey" said Izzie, closing her locker.

"Hey," replied Meredith, "how are you and Alex getting along?"

Izzie deliberated over this question. "Well, we're taking things slow this time. We don't want to rush into anything just yet, you know, after what just happened to Rebecca. At the moment I'm just trying to be there for him."

Meredith nodded in reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meredith sat down at the lunch table with Cristina and Izzie.

"I should go to the morgue more often." Cristina stated. Meredith just looked at her.

"I haven't had one surgery today." Izzie said, "I've been stuck with the minor injuries."

"Yeah, well." Cristina added.

Derek came walking across the courtyard. He approached Meredith. "Hey," he said, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

Meredith replied, "Yeah, sure."

Derek took Meredith over to an empty table and sat down. "So, what do you say? Me and you, tonight, out for dinner somewhere?"

"Yeah, sounds good." said Meredith, "but where are we going to go?"

Derek smiled sneakily. "Oh, don't you worry, I have it all planned out!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meredith was looking forward to her date with Derek all day. She wondered what would happen, what they would talk about, how many kids they're going to have. Sometimes she was caught smiling to nobody while she was meant to be seeing to a patient or catching upon some paperwork. Finally, the time came.

Meredith closed her locker door and Derek came out of nowhere and stood at the door. "Ready?"

Meredith turned around and Derek was leaning against the door frame, with his cute smile.

She started smiling again, "yeah."

They took the lift to the bottom floor and began walking to the exit. The rain was still pouring outside and it was dim.

Just as they were about to walk out, Richard called out to Derek, "Shepherd!"

Derek turned around to face Richard, "yes, Chief?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I need you in bright and early in the morning ok?"

"Sure." he said.

Derek turned back around to face Meredith and they were almost able to continue walking when the doors slid open. In walked a pretty girl of about nineteen years of age with blonde, shiny hair. Derek stared dumbstruck at her.

About ten seconds later, another massive surprise. Addison Montgomery walked through the door. She stopped and surveyed the scene. She smiled at the awkward situation.

"Sarah?" Derek asked.

"Derek?" questioned Meredith.

"Addison." said Sarah.

"Meredith." said Addison.

"What is going on?" Meredith asked very confusedly.

**A/N: Who is Sarah and why is Addison back? Is she back for good? Please review.**


	2. Explanations

**I edited of few things in this chapter. Thanks AmyInJapan for pointing it out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. We really appreciate them. Oh and mcrebound is changing her name to mcscrubs.**

**  
Together, Hand in Hand**

**  
Chapter 2:**** Explanations**

Meredith looked around, looking extremely confused. Who was Sarah? Was Addison in on this? Derek was in much the same state as Meredith, utterly bewildered, and if Addison was, she had a good way of hiding it.

Derek opened his mouth, about to say something, and then shut it again. Then opened it again, it remained open for a few seconds before his voice penetrated the silent room.

"Err...Well, isn't this...delightful?" he said a little sarcastically. "Well, Meredith, this is my niece, Sarah, Sarah, this is Meredith, my girlfriend, and I have absolutely no idea why you are here. Do you care to explain, Sarah?" Derek asked.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at the mention of Meredith's name; it appeared that she had heard a lot about her, even if she didn't live in the same vicinity. _So this is Meredith Grey, _Sarah thought. She then turned her head and looked at Addison. "Wait! I want to know why Addison is here first!" she said, also confused with Addison's appearance.

Addison decided it was her time to say something, after staying quiet since their awkward meeting. "Well... err... I've decided to come back to Seattle Grace. That's of course, if Richard let's me, and if all of you will accept me back."

At last, Meredith spoke. "That's great!" she attempted to sound excited for her, but it was only half-hearted. Once before, Addison Montgomery had returned to Seattle, she tried to steal Derek and she succeeded too, for a while. But just as it's meant to be, fate takes its course, and this is where it has led them.

Addison smiled, seeming not to notice Meredith's half-heartedness. "Yeah, thanks. I'm glad you guys are supportive of me" she beamed at them.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" Derek added.

"Ok," Addison continued, "now we get to hear why Sarah is here." She was about to hear as well when she glanced at her expensive gold watch and noticed the time. "Oh, sorry guys but I have to go. I need to find the Chief and talk to him before his shift ends." As Addison left, each of them said their farewells.

"Yeah, I better get going too," Sarah stated.

"You're not going anywhere until you've told me why you're here!" Derek said a little sternly.

"Well!" Sarah began, sounding very pleased with herself, "I have been accepted into one of the best universities in America! Hopefully I'll be able to go to med school when I finish university because I want to become a surgeon and when I'm done I want to do my residency here at Seattle Grace! Isn't it exciting?" She drew a long breath after this, as if she had just run a fifty meter sprint.

Derek looked impressed, so did Meredith.

"Where are you staying?" Derek asked, a little concerned she had traveled all the way to Seattle with nowhere to stay.

"Well, thanks to a bit of help from Mum and Dad, I've invested in my own apartment about five blocks from here," she said excitedly, "and I'm not doing anything tomorrow so I could hang out here if that's ok, plus I want to catch up with Uncle Mark. I haven't spoken to him in ages."

"Yeah, sure." Derek assured her.

Sarah leant over and gave her uncle a big hug. She was about to give Meredith a hug too but thought that it would be a little awkward since they just met. She settled for a nice, warm smile instead. "Bye, Meredith, it was nice meeting you!"

Meredith smiled back. "Nice meeting you too!"

"Ok, thanks Uncle Derek, see you all tomorrow then."

They watched her leave the hospital before they decided to move. Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and gave her his McDreamy smile.

"That was a big surprise." He laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah it was," Meredith giggled, "Sarah seems nice though. I finally met someone from your family who actually likes me."

"You have nothing to worry about. She's not like Nancy." Derek checked his watch and sighed. "I guess there's no point in going on our date anymore; we've already missed our reservation time."

"Let's just go home and relax. It's been a long day," Meredith said a little wearily. Although Meredith had been looking forward to the date all day when she could be alone with Derek again, she wasn't disappointed to go home instead, either way she was still with Derek. They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, pondering the events that had just happened.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dr. Montgomery, it's so nice to see you back again!" Chimed the Chief's secretary, Patricia.

"It's nice to see you too, Patricia," Addison said cheerfully, "is Richard in his office?"

"Yes he is, go in anytime, he's not busy at the moment."

Addison entered his office and saw that he was finishing his paperwork with a determined look on his face. He looked up and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw her standing there.

"Addison, what brings you back to Seattle? I knew you would be back in due time!" Still smiling broadly, Richard stood up and walked around his desk to give Addison a welcome back hug.

"Actually, I hate to be abrupt, but I was wondering if I could possibly return to Seattle Grace? L.A was great and it was really good for me but I guess I miss working in a hospital that's larger, has more patients, surgeries, and more people to work with. I just ... I don't think I'm finished at Seattle Grace yet." Addison explained.

"Then it's a good thing I kept your job open. It's great to have you back Addi!" Richard beamed at her, very pleased to have such an experienced doctor back within the walls of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Thank you so much, I knew you would understand! Any particular day you would like me to start?" Addison asked appreciatively.

"Oh! Start as soon as you want, we'd be glad to have you back among us!" With that, Addison thanked the Chief once more before departing his office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm so sorry we couldn't go on our date," Derek apologized as he crawled into bed with Meredith. He wrapped his arm around her and smelt her lavender scented hair. He would never get sick of it.

Meredith looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok!"

"Tell you what. How about I take you on another date? You're off from work on Friday, right?" Meredith nodded, a smile creeping upon her lips. "Good, I'll think of something nice and romantic," Derek told her, mainly to get her excited for the coming date, this time he would not let her down again.

Meredith smiled, she felt so lucky to be with Derek again.

"I love you." She said smugly.

"I love you too." Derek said.

They talked for a while longer, discussing incidents at work, before falling asleep. They were happy, in love and most importantly together.

**A/N: Next chapter there will be a lot of gossip and… a hot dog eating competition! Please review.**


End file.
